The purpose of this study is to test the safety of 3 different doses of a new experimental drug, YM087 in patients with moderately sever Chronic Heart Failure (CHF). Another important reason for this study is to see if taking the oral medicine YM087 for 12 weeks, along with taking your usual medicines for your heart failure, will make you more able to exercise and to do your normal activities.